


On the ninth day...

by Basingstoke



Series: Twelve Days [9]
Category: Homicide: Life on the Street
Genre: Character of Color, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-25
Updated: 2004-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-02 16:36:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basingstoke/pseuds/Basingstoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to Te for her help.</p>
    </blockquote>





	On the ninth day...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Te for her help.

Pembleton stood in quiet contemplation. Bayliss stood a step behind him, looking over his shoulder.

The ladies on stage writhed rhythmically. Three stages, three ladies each.

"Should you be watching?" Bayliss asked. "You're married." Once he said that, he realized Pembleton could just go to confession and be absolved, but still.

Pembleton didn't bother to turn around. "There is no lust in my heart. None of them compare to Mary. No lust, no sin. No sin, no foul. I can watch in perfect safety, because I know my own heart."

"Oh," Bayliss said. "I... don't."

"You're just lonely. You need a woman." Pembleton turned. "A very, very patient woman."

"I don't know if they make women that patient, Frank. They haven't so far."

"Then you be patient. Patience attracts patience." Pembleton looked back at the strippers.

"I don't know if I can just change myself like that."

"If you're not getting what you want, you change who you are or you change what you want. Simple," Pembleton said.

It's very simple--I want what you have, Bayliss was about to say, when their interview walked through the door and Pembleton took off. Bayliss took a last look up and followed him.

THE END.

 

All comments are welcome.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [On the ninth day... [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696101) by [tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic)




End file.
